The Other Princess of Meridian
by alik
Summary: too lazy to come up with a summmary.chapter 7 has been added too
1. Chapter 1

This is my first WITCH story, so I hope you will at least read and hopefully review (be it good or bad, but hopefully good)

(Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the WITCH characters)

* * *

**The Other Princess of Meridian**

The young prince was summoned by his father to his parent's chamber so that he can greet the new member of the family and could hear the damn new member of the family crying from outside the door.

The young prince did not like his new baby sister. Every time he got near her, she would start to cry. He knew that she was going to be the rightful heir to Meridian and didn't like the idea. He didn't like being around her. She had the same blonde hair and same blue eyes. The servants could tell they were siblings. He would have corrupted her as she grew older; only following his orders and no one else.

But that was not to be.

In the night, a servant had taken his new baby sister away from the palace; away from Meridian, knowing full well that if the baby stayed, then all hope for restoring Meridian was lost.

And he didn't care.

"_Good riddance."_ Was all he thought when no trace of the baby princess was found.

And hopefully it will stay that way because he really couldn't stand all of her crying.

_**/One Year Later/**_

The young prince was yet again summoned by his father so that he can greet his new baby sister.

"_Great. Another crying baby that I won't be able to stand." _He thought to himself as he waited to 'greet' his baby sister.

Once he was admitted in, he was surprise that he didn't hear any crying like he had before.

He approached the crib that his new sister was in and found her sleeping peacefully. But woke up suddenly when she heard him approach.

But she didn't cry when she saw him. Instead she looked up at him and it looked like she was studying him and found him acceptable and went back to sleep.

The young prince was again surprise.

His new sister was not like his other sister. She was no crier like the other one and it looked like she was not afraid him.

And she definitely did not like her or him.

She had no blonde hair or blue eyes.

Instead she had a head full of beautiful red hair and honey brown eyes, that some might mistake it for a light shade of red if you just got a glimpse.

He slowly picked her up from the crib and she didn't even stir.

He stared down at her in his arms and a small smile played at his mouth when she slowly opened her eyes to see who had dared to disturb her slumber.

It looked like she was about to throw a fit, but once she it was him, she just yawned, stared at him for a while and went back to sleep.

The young prince just stared as he held her in his arms, something he never did with the other one.

The young prince then decided that he liked his new baby sister. She was not like the other one.

She was not afraid of him nor had she even cried the entire time he was with her.

And he was most definitely not going to let some one take her away like he had with the other one.

_**/Five Years Later/**_

He watched his baby sister play outside in the garden he had specially made for her, making sure that the guards were doing their duty of keeping her safe. That garden was only meant for her and no one else.

Since she was born he had kept his word about not letting anyone take her away. When she was still a newborn, he had put spells around her room that would keep her safe while she slept.

When their parents died from an illness five months after her birth, she knew that something had changed, but didn't cry over it.

He liked that about his baby sister. She only cried when it was necessary and didn't mind the darkness about Meridian or how mean he was.

But she was nothing like him.

She loved to laugh and play. And for some strange reason she liked frogs.

The servants actually liked their little princess, but they disliked him.

He could care less whether they hated him or loved him, just as long they obeyed his orders.

Some had tried to take her away like they did with the other one, but never succeeded. The ones that tried to take her away were in the dungeons and no one has tried to take her away again.

He could hear her little feet running down the halls, her laughter flowing through out the palace.

The sound for some strange reason soothed him and yet he knew how strange it sounded in a place like this.

A place that had held no happiness. And yet his baby sister was able to find it without any help.

She was just so different from him.

And no matter what he did, whether it was dark magic or punishing someone in front of her, she still was not afraid him. She just kept on adoring him, only complaining when it was necessary.

He saw her come in the throne room, slowing down her pace and walked up towards him like a princess should. Once she was in front of him, she took a small curtsy and he bowed his head in recognition. Then she bolted her small five year old body in his arms, giving him a tight hug. He just patted her head.

"Big brother!"

"Baby sister. I am rather busy at the moment."

"I know, I know. You gotts to stops the 'ebels afore they gets to strong."

"That's right." He said, smiling at her for trying to sound older.

"Buts I was wondering if Cedric can play with me for a while," she asked looking towards the snake like creature that was beside him.

Before he could answer, there was a loud explosion coming from the east wing of the palace shaking the place.

Phobos ordered the nearby guards to see what was happening, when all of a sudden there was another explosion coming from somewhere else and then another.

He had no other choice but to check out what was happening himself.

"Stay here. Don't go anywhere." He ordered his sister.

"Kay, but be careful big brother."

Phobos just walked out of the room, only leaving a few guards to protect her.

And that was the last he saw of his baby sister.

He realized too late that it was a distraction.

He ran back to the throne room, Cedric right behind him.

But all he saw was his guards knock out and his baby sister no where in sight.

He yelled.

His anger could be heard through out the palace and nearby villages.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the WITCH characters

(thanks for all the great reveiws)

Just to point out, Will is going to be one year younger then the other guardians so the ages will be:

Will- 14

Irma- 15

Cornelia- 15

Taranne- 15

Hay-Lin-15

And Caleb is 16.

_**(9 Yrs. Later) **_

BEEP BEEP BEEP

The groggy red head reached up to turn off her alarm clock that had been going off for the last twenty minutes.

Will did not want to go to school today. It's not that she hated school, well okay that was a lie but that's beside the point, she just didn't like being the new girl.

Two weeks since she and her mother moved to Heatherfield. One week and a half since attending her new school and she hasn't made any new friends.

It's not that she doesn't want to make any new friends; it's just that she is accessing her new surroundings and the people around her.

She never once complained to her mother about moving here to Heatherford, even though she didn't want too. She just wasn't a complainer about every little thing.

She hurriedly put on a pair of blue jeans, a long sleeve pink shirt/hoodie, and her tennis shoes on. Then she quickly brushed out her shoulder length red hair, put on a light jacket (which she knew made her look tom boyish, but didn't care) and grabbed her book bag, the last of this with her rushing out the door.

Will made it to school just as the first bell rang, making her late for class yet again.

"_Damn. Late again. More detention. Oh well," _she thought to herself as she rounded the corner, bumping into another person.

"Opps.. I'm so sorry," Will said as she picked herself up and started to help the other girl up.

"It's okay. We're both at fault. Guess you're running late too huh?" the girl said cheerfully as she brushed herself off.

Will looked up at the Asian girl with the pig tails.

"You're new here aren't you? I'm Hay-Lin."

"Umm…Will."

"Nice to meet ya."

"Same here, I guess, but shouldn't we get going on our way," Will said to Hay-Lin who seemed to have forgotten they were both late for their classes.

"What? Oh your right. Hehe. Guess I'll be seeing you in detention. See ya," and with that Hay-Lin ran off to her class.

Will just stared at the girl as she ran off before she going to class herself.

"_Okay, that girl is definitely just a tad bit to cheerful,"_ Will thought to herself, _"and I'm going to be spending detention with her." _

Which made Will smile because she actually liked the girl and hoped they would be friends.

_/After School/_

"I can't believe you got two got detention," the dark skinned girl with glasses said.

"Ahh come off it Taranee. It's only like for an hour," another girl with short brown hair said.

"And then after that will meet at my family's restaurant. Come on Irma lets go before we get another detention for being late for detention."

As the two girls walked in the class that held detention, they only saw one other person in there that had her head down on the desk.

"Oh hey there Will," Hay-Lin said as she took a seat beside her.

Irma took a seat behind Hay-Lin.

Will just raised her hand in recognition, not bothering to raise her head not noticing the other person.

"Gee had a bad day," Irma asked.

When she heard the other voice, she looked up then put her head back down.

"Not really. Just tired of being here. That's all. Oh by the way, names Will."

"Irma. Nice to meet ya."

'Are you in here a lot," Hay-Lin asked.

"Ever since my third day of school about a week ago and by the way no talking is allowed, not that I ever have anyone to talk to anyway. Also, no drawing, and no note passing. Only thing you can do is your homework or reading a book."

The two girls would have comment if the teacher hadn't just come in.

"Well I see all three of you are here already. Good. I'm guessing that Miss Vandom has already told you the rules?"

The two girls nodded their heads at the teacher.

"Well good. Now Miss Vandom, don't you have homework to do?"

"Mrs. Samson, you know that I do," Will said as she looked up to the teacher smiling.

Mrs. Samson smiled back at her. She enjoyed the young girl very much. She just wished she would just get to school on time.

"Alright. I trust you that you will keep things in order then?"

"Sure."

"I'll be back in one hour to release you girls then," and with that Mrs. Samson walked out.

"Okaaayyyyy. I thought the teacher was supposed to stay with us," Hay-Lin asked.

"They are. But Mrs. Samson is so used to seeing me here, that she just leaves me alone. Not many others have detention."

"So the rules…"

"Don't really exist, well unless if there is more in detention and if that were so, she would have stayed. But seeing as it is only us three, we can basically do what ever we want," Will said cheerfully.

"Cool," both girls said, taking a liking to Will.

For that entire hour the three girls chatted and found out that Will was a year younger than them, which meant they were in grade above her.

Will thought they wouldn't want to be her friends when she heard this, but they didn't care and said that they were now officially friends.

After the hour was up and they were released, they invited Will over to Hay-Lin's restaurant where she could meet their other friend Taranee.

Taranee instantly liked Will and was glad that Hay-Lin and Irma brought her over.

Meanwhile, Hay-Lin's grandmother watched the girls chat and notice that something was glowing her old jewelry box.

When she went to check it out, she pulled out a glowing pendant and couldn't believe her eyes.

'_The heart of Candrakar is glowing! Could this mean…"_ Yan-Lin looked back over to the girls and smiled slowly. _"Yes. The guardians have been found."_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the WITCH characters

Just to point out, Will is going to be one year younger then the other guardians so the ages will be:

Will- 14

Irma- 15

Cornelia- 15

Taranne- 15

Hay-Lin-15

And Caleb is 16.

Phobos: 19 (yes i know...but i him have at this age for a reason, so lets just say he was force to grow up at a really early age)

* * *

"Grandma you okay?" 

"Hmmm..yes yes. Quite alright," Yan-Lin answered her granddaugther but didn't get the chance to put the pendant away.

"Hey what's that?" Will asked pointing at the glowing pendant. _"And why is it glowing?"_Will thought to herself.

And before she knew it, Will walked right up to Yan-Lin reaching for the pendant as if the pendant itself was calling to her.

Once she touched the pendant, it bright pink glow engulfed Will, while all her new friends and Yan-Lin covered their eyes.

What they didn't notice was that they too were being engulfed in the glow, except for Yan-Lin.

Once the glow died down, Yan-Lin couldn't help but smile at them.

"Welcome New Guardians of the veil."

The girls looked at each other and to say they were shock at their new looks was an understatement.

"Okayyyyy... Grams i think you have some explaining to do," Hay-Lin was the first to speak.

**(Thirty-three minutes later)**

"So let me get this straight. We," Will indicating all the girls," are basically meant to protect the world from evil forces." She stated more than asked. Yan-Lin just nodded her head still smiling. "Cool."

As usual Will took it all in without complaining and stared at the Heart of Candrakar in wonderment.

"COOL?! That's all you have to say! We are just teenagers, TEENAGERS! How are we meant to fight evil forces when we still go to school?" Taranee screamed.

Will just shrugged her shoulders and countiued to stare at the Heart.

"Well, we'll just figure it out. And besides aren't these outfits great!" Hay-Lin said twriling and admiring her wings, and then going up to Irma to examing her wings seeing as she couldn't reach hers.

"Geez Will. The way you're staring at the Heart, you're going to burn a hole throught it." Irma told her.

Will couldn't help but smile at the comment.

"Can't help it. It's so beautiful and well I can't help but fill like it's a part of me."

"Well that shouldn't be to surprising seening how it's now yours." Yan-Lin said.

"What?" all the girls said.

"But you said that the Heart belongs to the leader of the guardians." Taranee stated. Then it dawned on them.

Yan-Lin just smiled at them even more seeing the look of understanding coming from her granddaughter and her friends.

"Yes. The heart has choosen Will as the keeper of the Heart and as the keeper, that makes her your leader."

"This is so cool. First we make a new friend, then we discover we are guardians that have powers, and now our new friend is our leader. Can it get any better?" Irma squealed with delight.

"Well, with enough practice you'll be able to fly or did you all believe those wings for decorations. But for the moment Will why don't you power down and tommorrow we will have more time to discover who has what powers."

"Okay," Will said but realized she didn't know how to do that. "Umm... How exactly do I do that?"

"Concentrate on the Heart and you'll know," Was all Yan-Lin could advise.

Will did just that and closed her eyes. The same pink glow went around all the girls and they were back in their normal clothes.

Yan-Lin then indicated for them to sit down.

"As much as I am happy that the new guardians have finally been choosen, i'm afraid you girls are still incomplete."

"What do you mean grandama?"

"I'm afraid that you are still missing another member. You three," Yan-Lin then pointed to Hay-Lin, Taranee and Irma," well have control over the elements of fire, wind, earth, and water. As you can see there are four elements and only three of you."

"But what of Will?" Irma asked.

"As the keeper of the Heart, Will will be able transform all of you to your guardian forms, close any portals that will allow you to go the Meridan, create astral drops, and be able to sense magical writing. She will have to discover any other powers she might have on her own. Besides, the guardians have always consisted of five memebers."

"Great. Now not only do we have to learn to control how to control our powers and not to mention protect the world , now we need to find the fifth member?!" Taranee said.

"And on top of that, we have a history test tommorrow," Hay-Lin said happily and everyone could hear hear Taranee groan.

* * *

REALLY SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! 

i'll will try to update more often, but i make no promises.

thanks for all the great reviews.

and i know that the characters are off, but i only seen a bit of the show and read just a couple of books, so most of the characteristcs i'm getting them off from other fanfiction and websites.

as how i'm going to introduce cornelia and elyon, well i have an idea on how, but any input from you guys will be greatly useful.

as for pairings, yes i already know which characters i'm going to put togther but not quite sure on the some of the others.

the next chapter is going to be a flashback on the night of Will's abduction!!!


	4. Abduction

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the WITCH characters

Just to point out, Will is going to be one year younger then the other guardians so the ages will be:

Will- 14

Irma- 15

Cornelia- 15

Taranne- 15

Hay-Lin-15

And Caleb is 16.

Phobos: 19 (yes i know...but i him have at this age for a reason, so lets just say he was force to grow up at a really early age)

* * *

_"It's been three years since our last attempt! Why have we not done anything to get the princess away from that monster!"_

_"We must stay calm Karien. The princess is always well guarded. Phobos never leaves her without bodyguards."_

_"Be that as it may, have you forgotten all who have tried to take the princess have never been heard from again?"_

_"Of course I have not forgotten. But to wait any longer…"_

_The one known as Karien trailed off from there. The four, three men and one women, that were gathered around knew what **might **happen if their princess was left in her older brother's care._

_"And that is why Seth has called a meeting," one of the men said as Karien and the other guy turned to stare at their leader._

_Said leader, a man in his late twenties with dark brown hair and dark hazel eyes wearing a worn out long brown jacket, a black shirt with tan pants and black boots, had his chin resting on top of his intertwined hands._

_"I'm sure that you will be please to know Karien, that I have already a plan in motion that will allow us to get our little princess away from Prince Phobos," Seth then stood up and walked over to a window from their hideout._

_"It will be dangerous and we might not succeed. But we only have a limited amount of time. The portal to the other world will close soon. Are you willing to go through with my plan?"_

_All nodded in agreement and listened intently to their leader's plan._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_All was going to plan. The bombs that were strategically placed throughout the palace were going off._

_Phobos' guards were scrambling about the place intent on finding the intruders, but it will all have been in vain._

_Phobos himself had left his throne room where he had left his precious little sister with a few other guards., assured that no one was foolish enough to try to take her away._

_Another explosion went off at the eastern side of the castle. By the time he got there, no other explosion had gone off since his arrival._

_He looked around and noticed the explosion left minimal damage._

_But he couldn't help shake off the sense of dread that suddenly overcame him. He took off running at a speed that none of his loyal minions had seen before back towards the throne room with Cedric right at his heels._

_When he got there, all off the guards had been knocked out with some type of gas._

_His precious baby sister nowhere in sight. He yelled out in fury._

_When he was finished, he gave out orders that the entire palace was to be searched and the village._

_"Whhat shalll we do withh them?" Cedric indicated to the knocked out guards._

_"Throw them in the dungeons."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A boy of seven stared at the sleeping five year old with long fiery red hair that also had golden strands through it all._

_He was very fascinated at the young girl, for he has never seen one dressed so finely before . Her pale skin stood out against the green grown with gold trimmings and sleeves that flared out around her small hands that was made of a light silken material that would keep her cool in the warm weather._

_He was still watching her as she slowly opened her eyes. She sat up rubbing off the sleep and took notice of the older boy._

_The each stared at each other, not one saying a word. An unknown (and unbreakable) bound was made between the two as they stared at each other. The girl was first to break contact at the green eyed boy and looked around the unfamiliar room she was in._

_Said boy watched her as she got out of bed and started exploring around the small room._

_" What are you doing?" He finally broke the silence as he saw her get down on her knees to look under the bed, worried that she was going to ruin her nice dress._

_"Sploring," was her simple answer._

_"Oh. Aren't you worried you'll ruin your dress?"_

_"No. I have plenty. Big brother makes sure of that," she answered not bothering to look up at him._

_It went silent again as the girl kept searching the room and the boy quietly watched her._

_Finally satisfying her curiosity she sat back down on the edge of the bed and stared at the boy once more._

_Once again, the boy stared into her honey colored eyes that seem to have small specs of blue in them._

_She then graced him with the brightest smile he had ever seen before._

_"I'm five. How old are you?"_

_"Seven. But I turn eight in other month."_

_"Really? How nice," a small frown coming on her face._

_"What's wrong?" he asked when he noticed she went sad._

_"I probly won't be able to wish you happy birthday."_

_Confused as to why the girl that he just met would want to do that he asked her why._

_"Cause your my friend."_

_"But we just met. How can we be friends?"_

_"You don't want to be my friend? I want to be yours," she then gave him the look that she gave her brother when she wanted to do something, the puppy dog eyes, which she can pull off perfectly._

_"Off course I want to be your friend," the boy said immediately not wanting to make her upset._

_"Yay," she jumped off the bed and launched herself at the boy giving him a hug, knocking both of them down on the floor._

_He helped his new friend back up and wanted to scowl at the girl for her foolishness but stopped when he noticed that she was taking something off._

_"Here. I made this myself just yesterday," before he could protest she had put a necklace around his neck._

_He held the charm the chain held and notice that it was a frog made out of a green stone and had two small yellow stones for eyes._

_"You made it?"_

_"Yep. I wanted to show big brother but oh well. I'll just make something else to make and then show him."_

_"How did you make it?"_

_"With magic silly. You like it?"_

_"Yes. But why are you giving it to me?" He was astonished that she could even use magic at such a young age._

_"Early birthday gift and for good luck."_

_Before either could say anything more, a man came into the room and took notice of the boy in the room with the princess._

_"Why are you in here?"_

_The boy fidgeted around looking everywhere but at the man._

_"Cause he is my friend," was the reply the man got before the boy could say anything._

_"Oh really," the man said amusement sounding in his voice._

_"Yep. And look dad she even gave me an early birthday gift," the boy said and held up the necklace to his dad._

_"Well wasn't that nice of her. But I'm afraid that you'll now have to say goodbye to your new little friend."_

_"But…"_

_"No buts mister. Go find your mother and stay out of trouble."_

_"Okay." He then turned around and told his new friend thank you and bye and told her he will see her around soon. If he had known he wouldn't see her and her beautiful eyes for a long time, then he would have protested to have stayed with her. He didn't even get her name or did she gets his. But somewhere in him new that they had made a bound that would bring them back together again someday._

_"Hello little princess. How are you feeling?" He gave her a small bow. The man knew from reports that he had about the princess that she wasn't like other five year old girls._

_When she didn't answer right away, he noticed that she was scrutinizing him._

_He stood still, and not breaking eye contact with the small princess. She then gave him a bright smile showing that she approved of his behavior._

_"Very well. Where is big brother?"_

_"I'm sorry but he is not here. We took you away from him."_

_"Why?"_

_"To protect you from him."_

_The princess scrunched up her face at hearing this._

_"But brother wouldn't hurt me."_

_The man said nothing to this. How can he explain to his little princess that her brother that she obviously adored was evil?_

_"Your the 'ebels that big brother doesn't like. You looks nice enough so I like you. I'll tell big brother dat."_

_The man just smiled at his little princess._

_"My name is Seth. Are you thirsty little princess?"_

_She nodded her head and Seth went over to a pitcher of water that was on the table. With his back turned to his princess, he pulled out a vial of another liquid that was made to blend in with the water so she wouldn't notice that a potion was in it. Said potion was made for her to block her memories of her brother and all of Meridian._

_He handed her the cup of water and she drank all of it. He immediately caught her as she past out. After checking that she was indeed okay, he carried her out of the hideout towards the woods where he knew the portal a waited him. There by the portal stood Karien._

_"How is she?"_

_"Just fine. Potion put to sleep like it was supposed to. Lets go."_

_The two walked into the portal. As soon as they stepped out, a man with dark hair and a woman with dark violet hair were waiting for them._

_"Is this her? She looks so peaceful," the woman said immediately taking the small girl in her arms._

_The man beside her shock his head in agreement and stroke the girls red golden streaked hair._

_"Please take good care of our little princess. You will treat as your own, will you not?"_

_"Of course. She is now a Vandom and my daughter. Do not worry Seth, she is in good hands with my wife and me."_

_"Yes. Our daughter. With her memories blocked, she won't know what has happened. We will give her a good life."_

_"Very well," Seth bent down towards his little princess and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. "Please forgive me little princess," he whispered to her, guilt knawing at him for taking her away from her brother and away from his son._

_"Lets go Karien. The portal is about to close."_

_"Coming. Take very good care of our little princess. We did not take her away from that monster just so she'll have a bad life." With that said her and Seth stepped back into the portal just as it was closing._

_"Lets go home."_

* * *

Well i hope everyone likes this.

This is dedicated to everyone that have been patiently waiting.

Especially Heart. If it wasn't for this reveiwer, it would have been at least another week before it went up.

As you can see, i gave Will golden streaks and for her eyes, small specs of blue. Don't remember wchich reveiwer pointed out that i should at least give Will some traits of her brother and sister , thank you and i hope this is to your liking.

Wasn't quite sure if i should give Will a different name, so i just called her little princess.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the WITCH characters

Just to point out, Will is going to be one year younger then the other guardians so the ages will be:

Will- 14

Irma- 15

Cornelia- 15

Taranee- 15

Hay-Lin-15

And Caleb is 16.

Phobos: 19 (yes i know...but i him have at this age for a reason, so lets just say he was force to grow up at a really early age)

* * *

Four days.

It has been four days since they found out they were guardians.

And in those two days, Will was just beginning to somewhat trust her new found friends.

Sure she accepted things likes she always does, but that doesn't mean she was a very trustful person. She surprised herself when she told Taranee about how she felt and the reason for it was because her former friends from her other school only pretended to be her friends. If anything, she figured it would have been Hay-Lin, the girl who she had first met.

She also noticed that she was spending more time at Hay-Lin's family's restaurant then at home. Her mother was very happy when she told her she was going to hang out with the girls.

Said it was about time she made friends her age.

Today was Friday and they all made plans to go to the mall and do a little shopping.

That's when Will bumped into someone a few inches taller then her.

"I'm so sorry. Here let me help you with those," Will apologized to the blonde hair girl bending down to gather all the stuff she had dropped.

"Next time you should be more careful."

Hay-Lin who finally stopped gazing at the costumes that were been displayed, looked up to see what the commotion was all about and noticed that Will had bumped into one of popular girls from school.

"Hey Corny. How's it going?"

"How many times do I have to keep telling you not to call me that Hay-Lin?" the girl known as 'Corny' asked the Asian girl as she accepted the last bag from Will.

Hay-Lin just shrugged her shoulders and smiled at her.

"You two know each other?" Will asked.

" Yep. Were old friends. But shhh, don't tell anyone. Don't want to ruin my rep," Hay-Lin responded.

"As if. If anyone's reputation is to be ruined, it's mine. Cornelia Hale and you are?"

"Will Vandom. Nice to meet you," Will answered shaking the hand that was extended to her.

"Where's the rest of the girls?' Cornelia asked Hay-Lin as soon as the introductions were made.

"Food court. Gonna join or is your royal highness to good to eat with her friends?"

Cornelia didn't answer. Instead she turned back towards Will.

"So sorry you had to put up with her for so long. I'm also sorry to tell you that you won't be able to get rid of her even if you wanted too. Lets head to the food court and afterwards well do something about you sense of style," Cornelia told Will as they were already heading towards the food court.

"Geez Corny barely even met the girl and already making a comment on how she dresses. Hey guys look who's back and already making comment on our friend here sense of style," Hay-Lin yelled when she spotted Taranee and Irma.

"Welcome back Cornelia. How was your trip?" Taranee asked when she looked up from the book she was reading.

"It went very well. Got back last night."

"And already doing some shopping before even saying hi to your friends. Bet you didn't even say hi to Elyon. But lets get down to business Corny," Irma said.

Cornelia gave her friend an ugly look at the use of that nickname.

"If it wasn't for you, Hay-Lin wouldn't be calling me 'Corny' all the time," she huffed at her friend and turned towards Will. "Please don't follow these fools with that ridiculous nickname."

"Sure," was all Will could say.

"Aww, don't let her intimidate you Will. She's just a big ol' softy at heart," Hay-Lin happily chirped in.

"So what business were you talking about Irma?" Cornelia asked.

"Meet any cute boys on your trip?"

All the girls just shock their heads at their boy crazy friend.

Cornelia choose to ignore.

"So we got a new student. Anything else happened while I was gone?"

"Not really," Irma, Taranee and Hay-Lin answered at the same time. Cornelia elegantly raised an eyebrow at her friends.

Will on the other hand noticed that her shirt was glowing. She reached around her neck to grab unto the Heart and pulled it out.

"Ummm….guys," at this everyone turned and saw that Will was holding a glowing amulet.

"No way!" Hay-Lin yelled out.

* * *

And that's where I'm stopping.

I know, I'm evil.

But hey look on the bright side.

I've UPDATED :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the WITCH characters

Just to point out, Will is going to be one year younger then the other guardians so the ages will be:

Will- 14

Irma- 15

Cornelia- 15

Taranee- 15

Hay-Lin-15

And Caleb is 16.

Phobos: 19 (yes I know...but I have him at this age for a reason, so lets just say he was forced to grow up at an early age)

**/-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/**

She avoided them all for the rest of the weekend.

When it was time to go back to school, she made sure to stay amongst a big crowd.

What else was she supposed to do when her friends and some new girl she just met, told her that they were some type of guardians that protected a veil of some sort?

Sure, she transformed into something cuddly with wings, when that new girl said something; and yeah she thought the outfit and the ability to fly was pretty neat.

But, c'mon!

She was just a teenager that wanted to have fun and go out with boys; not go around saving the world. She'd rather cut one of her perfect nails short than saving the world.

Either it was just a bunch of crap, or they all needed a one-way ticket to a mental institution.

At the end of Thursday, the new girl, Will, finally caught up with her alone after school.

"You know you can't keep avoiding us," Will told Cornelia, as she walked next to her.

"But I sure can try. Now please leave me alone."

"Well you see, that's not gonna happen, at least not right now," Will replied, rolling her eyes. Cornelia felt like sighing, or, yelling…or making a fuzz. Whatever she could do to get away from the redhead with a bad fashion in clothes. Suddenly, her arm was grabbed and led away from prying eyes.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Cornelia shrieked, struggling to get her arm loose from said redhead, but was very surprised how strong the younger girl was.

"Taking you somewhere that we won't be disturbed. So, stop struggling," Will told her in a strong, but low, commanding voice that actually made Cornelia listen to her. For some reason, she didn't really feel like getting in a fight with this one.

Cornelia noticed that Will was leading her to the park, a more or less secluded part of the park.

After a while, Will finally stopped and turned around to face the older girl.

"Now listen up. I know you don't want any part of this, cause it'll mess up with your social calendar. But what you don't get is that if we all don't do our part in being the new guardians, then there sure as hell won't be any of your favorite stuff left."

When Cornelia didn't respond, Will went on.

"I haven't told the others this, but yesterday I found a portal and went through it. I've already closed it when I came back.."

She expected the girl to babble on, and whatever, but… nothing came. Will just looked around with a raised eyebrow, completely ignoring her. What a rude little punk.

"Well, what did you see?" Cornelia asked when she didn't continue, curious as to what she experienced.

"Come on," was all the reply she got, as the redhead walked away from her.

Cornelia didn't want to follow, but her curiosity got the better of her, as per usual.

After walking further into the secluded park, she started to notice a glowing pink light.

"What's that?"

"A portal to Meridian, which is where we are going."

"WHAT?! There is no way in hell I'm going through that," Cornelia protested, stopping short.

Will just smiled mischievously at her, which Cornelia knew it did not bode well for her.

How she knew when she didn't know Will at all? Well, let's call it her women's intuition. Cause the next thing she knew was being roughly pushed through the pink glowing light.

:0

:0

:0

:0

:0

:0

:0

:0

:0

**_(I was going to be evil and end it here, but out of the goodness of my heart, I decided to keep on going)_**

**_When Will finished stepping out of the portal, she was very amused at seeing Cornelia getting up from a mud puddle._**

**_"A little warning next time!" Cornelia angrily told the smiling girl._**

**_"Hey, maybe next time you'll be willingly going through it yourself. And hey, maybe then you can push one of the other girls in. Here put this on."_**

**_Will handed her a brown cloak that she pulled out of her bag. Cornelia looked at piece of cloth disapprovingly_**

**_"Why should I?"_**

**_"We are about to head into a village and both of us would scream out, 'Hey look at us! We don't belong here,' with our own clothing. These cloaks will cover up them u; unless you want to be captured and made into a prisoner?" Will asked her, in which Cornelia made no further arguments._**

**_"Wait… How do you know there's a village nearby?"_**

**_Instead of answering, Will gave her a look that said 'figure it out your self.'_**

**_"Right. Sorry I asked," Cornelia mumbled._**

**_"Come on it's not that far of a walk," Will gave her no choice as she let Cornelia walk a little ahead of her so that she wouldn't turn around and head back home._**

**_After a couple of minutes of walking, Cornelia finally starting taking in her surroundings._**

**_Only one word came to mind: Dreary._**

**_She looked over at Will to see how she was responding, but too her surprise, Will didn't look any different. As if she was used to seeing this._**

**_"We're here," Will announced so suddenly that Cornelia jumped in surprise._**

**_They both entered the village together and Cornelia was grateful to Will for giving her the cloak she was wearing._**

**_Not only was the village well, for the lack of better word, sorry, but so were the villagers._**

**_There clothing might as well have been rags. 'Hell some might have been,' Cornelia thought to herself._**

**_They kept on walking until someone shouted at them._**

**_"You came back!" A young voice rang out and said young voice launched itself at Will._**

**_Both Will and Cornelia looked down to see a small raven-haired girl hugging onto Will's legs._**

**_"Of course I did. Didn't I tell you I would?" Will told the young girl as she knelt down to her eye level. She then ruffled the girl's hair and gave her an apple that she had taken out of her bag, which the girl accepted happily._**

**_"Hey Tara, this here is my friend Cornelia. Cornelia this is Tara. I met her yesterday," Will told them both when they each looked at each other questioningly._**

**_"Well it's nice to meet you Tara."_**

**_"You're pretty."_**

**_Cornelia just smiled at the six year old._**

**_"Hey why don't you show us around the village Tara? I know you showed me a little yesterday, but I'm sure Cornelia here will be grateful to have you as a guide. If you don't mind?"_**

**_Tara shook her head in a affirmative nod and started to led both around._**

**_After the little tour, Cornelia was mortified at the living state of the village, but made sure to keep her emotions in check as to not worry Tara._**

**_"And finally this is my home," Tara said._**

**_Cornelia looked at the home, and saw that was no more then a old shack that's its roof looked like it collapse at any moment._**

**_"Tara, you're finally home. I was beginning to worry," an elderly woman who looked to be in her early thirties came out of the house._**

**_"Sorry to worry you mama, but I was showing my friends our village. You remember Will from yesterday? She came back and with a friend just like she said she would. And look, she gave me an apple."_**

**_"Hello there Will. I hope my Tara was of no trouble for you and your friend," the woman said._**

**_"Not at all Gaia. Tara here was on her best behavior and showed me and my friend here the village. Gaia this is Cornelia. Cornelia this is Gaia, Tara's mom."_**

**_"It's a pleasure to meet you Gaia. You have a very nice daughter here," Cornelia said as she shock hands with Gaia._**

**_"Thank you and the pleasure is all mine. Well the two of you stay for dinner?"_**

**_"That would be very nice, but I'm afraid we have to head home before our family start to worry. Maybe next time."_**

**_After they said their goodbyes, and a promise to Tara that they will visit soon, Will and Cornelia left the village and into the woods where the portal was._**

**_Once they were both back into their world, Will took out the Heart and closed off the portal._**

**_"The girls and I meet tomorrow at Hay-Lin's family restaurant. After we all meet up, we're going to practice. I hope you'll join us," and with that said, Will left Cornelia to her own thoughts._**

**_/-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/_**

**_I know I promised that I was going to have this chapter up by last Sunday, latest Wednesday, but I sorta got side tracked and decided that I needed a beta reader. _**

**_Which I found a great one and that person did such a great job on this chapter that i which i found them earlier. So please fellow readers thank my beta ShalBrenfan._**

**_Also, if anyone is interested, i have a drawing of how I think Will should have looked when she was little. if you are interested in seeing it, leave it in a review & your email address and I'll send it you. _**


	7. interlude

_Standard disclaimer: i own no one!_

* * *

_"Daddy, where's the girl?" A young boy of seven asked his father, who was busy looking over some papers._

_"Girl?"_

_"Yeah, the one that was here last night and had on a real pretty dress. I haven't seen her around."_

_Seth put down the papers he was going over and looked down at his son._

_"She isn't here anymore. Karin and I had to take her somewhere safe."_

_A frown appeared on the little boy's face._

_"But…why? It's safe here, isn't it?"_

_"Yes it's safe here at the moment," he answered._

_"Then why take her away if it's safe here?"_

_"You know that we are always moving around so that Prince Phobos won't find us. We had to make sure that he won't ever find your new friend," Seth told him, not even bothering to lie to his son. He knew his little boy was smart for his age._

_"But what would he want her for?"_

_"For power."_

_The boy was confused at first to his father's answer, but after a few moments, it all made sense to him. The necklace… Her words came flying back to him; '**With magic, silly.'** Of course Phobos would want someone like her. She was able to do magic at such a young age. With magic came power._

_Seth watched his son, as different emotions crossed his face. At first it was puzzlement and then a look of understanding. But now, his son was sporting confusion once again. "What's the matter son?"_

_"She said she had an older brother."_

_Seth was startled to hear this. He hadn't known that his little princess had mentioned that to his son._

_"Yes, that's right. She does have an older brother."_

_"Then why couldn't he keep his own sister safe from Prince Phobos?"_

_"How was she when she spoke of her brother?" Seth asked, trying to avoid his son's question. He preferred not to mention the fact that the little princess was indeed Phobos' little sister._

_"She practically lit up. But she only mentioned him once." He answered, frowning, "So, her brother couldn't keep her safe? "_

_Seth let out a small sigh. He knew his son wouldn't stop asking questions until he at least got some answers. But, he didn't know how much he could tell; his son might not understand why. Yes, he felt guilty. No matter who a family member was, no one deserved to be taken away from someone they loved. But, there were different circumstances in this case, that led them to drastic measures. It might sound harsh, but it was just the way it had to be._

_"I'm afraid not. Phobos would have corrupted her either way." he answered, hinting the fact that, unfortunately in this case, Phobos was indeed the said person._

_"I don't think so. She was really nice and also very pretty." the boy's face went red with embarrassment as soon as he realized what he said._

_Seth let out a small chuckle._

_"Yes, she is and when she gets older, she will be even prettier."_

_The boy stayed quiet for a while after that. But, as he expected; it didn't last for long._

_"Dad?"_

_"Yes son?"_

_"Will I ever see her again?"_

_Seth smiled sadly at his son. 'He barely even knew her and already he misses her.'_

_"Maybe one day when you're older. More so when Phobos isn't such a threat to her."_

_The boy went silent once again. He was angry that his new friend had to go away because of the evil prince._

_"I thought he was getting nicer too."_

_Seth looked startled down at his son. "Who was getting nicer, Caleb?"_

_"Prince Phobos."_

_"Why would you say that?"_

_The boy, Caleb, just shrugged his shoulders._

_"'Cause none of his soldiers have attacked any of the villages nearby in for ever. Me and the other kids are actually even able to play without having to hide from them."_

_The truth of his son's words hit him hard. 'What if she was changing Phobos? What if I made a grave mistake? His wrath is going to be worse then we all have feared. No one is going to be spared. I might just have doomed us all.'_

_"Dad?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I didn't get her name."_

_"Adian Namie."_

_"Wow… that's a really pretty name," Caleb whispered, as he walked out of the room, not knowing that this was going to probably be the last conversation he has with his dad for a very long time._

* * *

_my beta did a lot of great changes on this one. hope you all like it:)_


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the WITCH characters.

Just to point it out, Will is going to be one year younger then the other guardians.

**Ages:**

Will - 14  
Irma - 15  
Cornelia - 15  
Taranee - 15  
Hay-Lin- 15  
Caleb - 16.  
Phobos - 19 _(Yeah, I know….but I have him at this age for a reason, so let's just say he was forced to grow up at an early age. Enough said.)_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The following day…_

Cornelia was confused.

On the one hand she wanted to forget that she ever went to Meridian.

But, on the other hand, she could barely sleep at all with the knowledge that people were suffering at the hands of an evil prince. And the only ones that could stop him was her and…well, the rest of the gang.

She had a choice to make.

One that she knew would change the rest of her life.

And the lives of many others.

But mostly hers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Will was very happy.

Irma and she were finally out of detention for the day.

Sure, Taranee was a little upset at both of them for getting detention, but how were they supposed to know that their alarm clocks weren't set? Well, for Irma in this case anyway.

As for Will? Well… she just didn't want to get up. She enjoyed her sleep-time way too much.

"Corny? What are you doing here?" Irma was the first to notice the blonde-haired girl waiting for her outside the school-building.

"What does it look like? Now, I believe Hay-Lin and Taranee are waiting for us. We can't practice without Will to transform us."

"What?" Irma blinked, obviously confused, which, granted, was to be expected. She was quite positive that Cornelia didn't want anything to do with them just the other day.

So what changed her mind?

"I mean, I think the Heart chose the wrong person to be our leader," Cornelia continued in a snobbish kind of way, "You would think it would pick someone who is responsible enough to at least get to school on time."

Will just childishly stuck her tongue out.

"Oh, how very mature."

They chatted all the way to the restaurant.

Well, mostly, it was Cornelia commenting on how Will dressed too tomboy-ish and needed a whole new wardrobe.

And that collecting stuffed-frogs was not a hobby, especially not for a girl.

------------------------------------------------------------------

It's a good thing that Will learned long ago how to block people out.

At the moment, she was very grateful for that skill, especially when Cornelia kept on babbling on and on how Will dragged her to Merdian.

All eyes turned to Will, who at the moment decided it was time to catch up on homework and let Cornelia do all the talking since she seemed so ept at it already.

Which Cornelia didn't seem to mind at all because, let's face it; next to shopping, hearing her own voice was her favourite hobby.

Sure, every once in a while Cornelia over-exaggerated certain events, which was why the girls obviously believed her to be doing exactly that once again.

But, when they looked over at Will, who was still 'working' on her homework, to confirm what Cornelia was telling them, Will just gave an affirmative nod and went back to work.

"See, I told you. Those people…creatures… whatever, are living in such poor conditions that I'm surprised anyone or anything is still living there. And blending in was not all that easy. I mean with those tacky cloaks Will provided, I'm surprised I didn't get a rash or something."

"You poor, poor thing! How awful it must of been for you! While the innocents were suffering, they were being so inconsiderate of your _flawless skin,"_ Irma remarked, sarcastically.

Hay-Lin and Taranee both giggled at the glare Cornelia gave Irma.

"Back to more important things...Will, why didn't you take us with you?!" Hay-Lin asked.

Will just shrugged and said "You weren't around."

"Could have taken the time to come look for us," Taranee commented.

Again, Will just shrugged and went back to work.

"Okay. First things first. No telling Grandma; what's the point on telling her about Corny and Will's little trip. No sense in getting a lecture on how irresponsible you two acted," at this Cornelia snorted, but Hay Lin ignored her, "and besides; no-one got hurt. Well, with the exception of Cornelia's nice new outfit."

"Which, by the way, _you_ are getting the dry-cleaning bill for," Cornelia told Will, who was once again blocking them all out.

"So what do we do now?" asked Taranee.

The four of them all turned towards their silent leader.

When she finally realized they were waiting at her, Will looked up.

"What?"

"Gee...what a great leader. All for choosing a new one, raise your hands." Cornelia commented, "We are awaiting your orders on what we are going to do."

"Oh. Should have just said so." Putting her homework away, she turned back towards them, smiling innocently.

Irma, Taranee, and Hay-Lin couldn't help but shudder at the smile.

As for Cornelia, she stiffened up. Just like before Will had pushed her into the portal, she knew that smile did not bode well for her.

Oh, if only she knew how much of a 'slave-driver', as Irma liked to put it, the young red-head could be.

* * *

If any of you happen not to like the finished chapter, then I put all the blame on my beta-reader, formally **ShalBrenFan** now **Aimed mishief. **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

But if you do like, then I would like to thank my beta for doing a wonderful job! And of course every single one of you for threating me if I don't update soon, you know who you are **coughzenbonzakuracough** and I just gotta say i can soo feel the love you have for this story **AND **you'll never find my address muhahahahahhahahahahahahahha! But I am sorry for not having up by Tuesday, though you didn't specify which Tuesday...


End file.
